The New Girl
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Arrow during high school. Felicity is the new girl. What is going to think Oliver about her? How are they gonna cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity woke up to the sound of her alarm. She didn't want to get up. Today was going to be her first day at her new school. She moved in to Starling City because her dad had a great job offer which he accepted and had to drag the whole family.

She got up and went to have breakfast.

"Hi sweetie" Her mother greeted.

"Hi"

"Are you nervous about today?" Her mother asked her.

"You're seriously asking me that? We both know that I'm not very good at socializing with people" Her mother smiled at her. "You're right. But, who knows? Maybe this school is different. Besides, this is your last year at school. Just take it as a new adventure, okay?"

"Okay"

When Felicity was ready she said goodbye to her parents and went to school, completely nervous not knowing what she was expecting.

* * *

Oliver woke up to the sound of his alarm. His last year waiting for him at school, new and last adventures.

He had breakfast and got ready for school.

"You're ready Speedy?" He yelled from downstairs.

"Coming"

When she got downstairs, Oliver and Thea, "Speedy", said goodbye to their parents and went to school.

* * *

When Felicity arrived at her new school, she didn't have a clue to where to go. She had exactly 5 minutes to figure out where her history class was.

She then saw a cute couple talking down the hall. They seemed like good people, she thought. She decided to ask them.

"Umm, excuse me, sorry. Hi" She tried with a shy smile.

"Hi" They said at the same time.

"I'm Felicity Smoak and I'm new. I need to know where the history class is"

"I'm John Diggle but people call me Diggle or Dig, and this is my girlfriend Carly. We are going to the history class too, so if you want, you can stay with us" He smiled at her.

"That would be great, thanks. So, how long had you two been a couple?" Felicity asked, trying to start a conversation.

"We been together for two years now" They smiled at each other.

"But tell us about you. You are the new one here. Where do you come from and why?" Carly asked intrigued.

"I'm from a small town and we came, my parents and I, to Starling City because my father got a great job offer which he couldn't decline" She told them.

"Wow, that's great. It's almost time, should we get going?" Diggle said checking his clock.

"Yeah"

Felicity followed Diggle and Carly to the history class while they continue interrogating her about her life.

* * *

Oliver arrived at school completely happy to see his friends.

He was catching with his friends about some stuff when her girlfriend arrived.

"Hi" She kissed him.

"Hi" He responded back.

"Hi Laurel. How are you?" Lucas, Oliver's best friend asked her.

"Great, thanks"

They chit-chat for some time but then, all off the sudden, Oliver discovers something more interesting than his conversation. A complete beautiful girl comes in. She's blonde, has a pair of cute glasses, her lips are really pink, and she looked completely lost. She must be new, he thinks. Oliver couldn't stop looking at her.

When the bell rang, they went to their history class.

When Oliver discovered that the new girl was also at his history class, he couldn't stop being happy about it.

* * *

During her third period, Math, Felicity started to feeling like someone was watching her. She looked around and found her eyes staring to a really gorgeous pair of eyes that were staring at her. The guy was completely handsome. He seemed tall, blonde hair, and had this really melting smile. She smiled him back, and then went back to focus on her work.

"Wow! Oliver Queen can't stop looking at you" Carly whispered.

"What?" Felicity asked while raising her head and looking for this suppose guy called Oliver. She then realized that the guy that was staring at her was the one and only Oliver Queen.

The period passes quickly, thank god, Felicity thought. She and Carly went out to the corridor to meet Diggle who just had Biology.

"Dig, you won't believe what just happened" Carly was really excited apparently.

"What?" Dig asked while grabbing Carlys hand.

"Oliver Queen couldn't stop looking at Felicity" Diggle smiled at Carly.

"You know what Carly: He watched her during the whole History and Language class too"

"Seems that you caught Oliver Queen attention" Carly said, turning to smile at Felicity.

"Come on guys. No one would be ever interested in me, especially Oliver Queen"

"Come on Felicity, you're really beautiful" Carly said.

The bell rang and they went to their last class together and for the day, French.

When the French class finished they went out to the corridor.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?" Felicity said.

"Okay" Diggle and Carly said at the same time. They said goodbye to each other.

When Felicity finished in the bathroom, she went outside. But before she realized what was happening, she crushed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't saw you…" A man's voice talked.

"No, its okay don't worry…" When Felicity looked up she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Really? Of all the guys in the world she had to crush into him?

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't saw you…" Oliver couldn't believe he was in front of her, and actually crush into her.

"No its okay don't worry…" She looked up at him, noticing him for the first time.

"Here, let me help you with that" And he went to grab her books that she drop. She joined him. He gives her, her books.

"Thank you" She says with a shy smile. Beautiful, he thought.

"I'm Oliver Q…"

"Queen, I know, who wouldn't actually. I 'm Felicity Smoak, new" She smiles at him.

"I notice" She looks at him with this curious face. He smiles at her.

"You seemed kind of lost today, that's all. So, if you need help with something, I'm here for you" She smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay, I have Diggle and Carly, but thanks for the offer"

"Can I, at least, a company you outside? I just crush into you, and I want to see that you're okay" He was a bit nervous actually, and he had no idea why. He had never been nervous around girls. Why is she different?

"Okay"

While they were going outside Oliver asked her about her life.

"You'll sure you are okay? You don't want me to a company you to your house?" He asked worrying about her.

"I'm okay, but thanks for worrying" She smiled at him.

"Okay, then. I'll guess I see you around" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, see you around" She smiled him back. And with, she turned around and went on her way.

While Oliver went to his house his mind couldn't stop wondering and thinking about Felicity. He never felt this away about a girl before; he couldn't stop looking at her. She really is something special. Oh, and that smile of her!

* * *

The whole walk to her home, Felicity couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. And she tried her best not too; he had a girlfriend for god sake! She shouldn't think of him, but she couldn't stop. He really is handsome and those eyes and smile she could melt in.

* * *

**I´m already working on the next chapters. I´ll promise they are going to be better.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Dianitachiva, cross out Lucas in the first chapter and put Tommy, I already correct it in this chapter. More chapters coming. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The next day, Felicity was already at school when Oliver arrived. She was talking to Diggle and Carly. She then started to laugh about something Carly had said, and she looks beautiful. He decided to go to talk to her.

When Felicity realizes that Oliver was approaching her, she froze.

"Hi" He smiled at her when he reaches her.

"Hi" She smiles him back.

He turns to Diggle and Carly.

"Diggle and Carly, right?" He smiles at them.

"Yeah"

Oliver turns to Felicity, "So, how are you feeling?" She laughs at him.

"You're really asking how I'm doing. We just crush into each other, nothing serious"

"I know, but still" He look at her with an intense look. When Felicity meet his gaze she started getting lost in his eyes, when she heard Diggle clear his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying" She smiles at him, he smiles at her.

"Oliver! You coming man?" Someone shout.

Oliver turns to see who's the one who dares to interrupt his moment with Felicity, its Tommy. "Yeah. Great, okay, I'll see in class then" He says to Felicity.

"Okay" And with that, he was gone.

Carly and Diggle both look to each other. "What the hell was that?" Diggle asked.

"Forget about what just happened. I want to know what happened yesterday" Carly demanded.

"When I went out of the bathroom we crush into each other, nothing else happened. He was worried about me, so he a company outside while we talk"

The bell rang and they all went to class.

It was lunch time and Oliver needed to spend some more time with Felicity, is like he got addicted to her, he couldn't stop watching her during the whole morning. So he got an idea.

"Hey" He said once he approach. She was making the line to get lunch.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to buy you lunch, if that's okay" What does he wants now, she thought.

"Why?" She asked

"I still feel bad about yesterday" He look at her.

"We just crush into one another. In that case, I should buy you lunch"

"No way. Please" How could she say no to those puppy eyes he was putting?

"Okay" She said finally.

"Great. So, how was your morning?" He asked making some conversation.

"Good. And yours? Actually I don't know why I'm asking if you had the same classes than me" He smiled at her.

"You're right. But it was good too, the best part was the viewing I got" She blushed at that, because she knew he stared at her the whole morning.

When it was her turn, she ordered and he paid.

"Well, thanks for the lunch" She smiled at him.

"Anytime" He smiles at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go eat my free lunch" He laughed at that.

"Okay"

When he got to his table where his friends and girlfriend were waiting for him, Laurel started asking: "So, Ollie, who's the girl you were talking to?"

"She's just a friend"

"Ollie, you don't have girl-friends" Laurel insisted.

"Well, now I do, besides I just bought her lunch because I felt bad because yesterday we crush into each other, and I worried about her" When he saw Laurel's face he realized he said too much.

The day went by quickly and calmly.

* * *

On Wednesday it was the first day were Oliver and Felicity were alone in a class. Technology, Felicity's favorite class.

When Oliver saw her sitting alone in a table he approaches her.

"Would you mind if I sit with you?" He asks.

Felicity looks up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey, no, not a problem" She smiles at him and while he sits besides her, she asks: "I didn't think technology was something that interested you"

"I wanted to try something different, besides I have the feeling this is going to be really interesting. Because of your question I figure out that you already know about technology" He smiles at her.

"Yeah, it's actually my favorite class"

He notices she's happy talking about this, so he continues asking her: "Why?"

"Well, I love, really love computers. I built my first computer when I was seven" She smiled at him. He notices she was proud of herself.

"Wow, that's really impressive. I believe you're the first genius woman I know" She blushed at that. He smiles at the thought of making her blush.

The teacher came in. "Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Potter, but I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter" Everybody laugh. "Okay, so today I'm going to explain some things to you, and then I'm going to make you do an exercise. And before I forget, for the next class, in pairs you will have to explain the advantage and disadvantages of technology" When she said the word "in pairs", Oliver, instinctively, took Felicity's hand.

When Felicity felt Oliver's hand on hers, she smiled and then started laughing.

"What?" A surprise Oliver asked. In response she looks down to their hands.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean…" She smiles at him.

"It's okay. So I guess this means will we a team"

He smiles at her "I like that" And then let's go Felicity's hand. She misses his warmth.

During the exercise, Felicity had to explain a few things to Oliver because he didn't get them.

When the class finished, Oliver spent the rest of the day with Felicity, Diggle and Carly. But he mostly spent it besides Felicity, following her like a puppy. The excuse he told himself (and later that day to Laurel) was that they had to plan the work team for Technology for next week, but deep down he knew he just wanted to spend time with Felicity. Besides, the day ended and they never mentioned the team work.

Felicity didn't mind at all that Oliver would be with her and follow her everywhere she went. The thing that bothers her was the fact that she couldn't stop looking at him, smile at him, and laugh at silly things he would say or do. She realizes she has a crush on Oliver, but she couldn't do anything about it because he is with Laurel.

* * *

All of the sudden it was Friday afternoon and all the boys and girls were happy to go to their homes and enjoy a calm weekend.

Felicity finished saying goodbye to Dig and Carly and was heading home when she heard someone calling her name. She turned. Oliver was running towards her.

"Felicity! Wait"

"Oh, hey"

He stops in front of her and stares at her, then he smiles. "Hey. It's okay with you if we get together tomorrow to work on that exercise for Technology?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay. I was thinking you could come to my place, but if you prefer, I could go to yours. Whatever you prefer"

"Your place is just fine" She smiles at him.

"Great. How about you come around 3?"

"That sounds perfect" He smiles at her.

"Could you give me your number…" He adds quickly "Just in case" She laughs at him.

"Sure, no problem. Give me your cell and I'll give you mine so I can have yours too, just in case" He smiles at that.

"Okay, great. I'll see you tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here´s a new chapter. I have a terrible cold but there´s nothing better than writing Olicity fics! More chapters to come. Thank you very much for all the reviews, there amazing! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Felicity woke up really early and nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous. Yes, she was going to his house, and it would be the two of them alone. Most probably, his family would be there, but Dig and Carly wouldn't be there to distract her with something else. Yeah, she knows why she's nervous.

"Hey sweetie" Her mother greeted her.

"Hey"

"So, this Oliver Queen…" She was not doing this, come on!

"Mum, please! We're just going to do some work"

"If you say so"

"Yes I say so" And with that she went to her room.

The morning passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was 2:30, and she had to get going.

When she reaches his home, she couldn't believe what an enormous castle she had before her eyes. She knocks.

A handsome Oliver Queen with a huge smile on his face opens the door.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Come in"

"Thanks" When Felicity gets inside and starts scanning her surroundings, she can't stop thinking how beautiful this is, maybe too fancy for her, but still beautiful. And she can't stop herself from whispering a "Wow. Are you rich or something?" She smiles at him.

"Everyone who comes in has the same expression" They smile to each other.

"Is it okay if we go to the living room, to be more comfortable"

"Yeah"

When she entered the living room, Oliver said: "Get yourself comfortable"

She sat down, but when she turned to look at Oliver, he was gone. A minute later he appeared with a huge dish with lots of different cookies and different types of drinks.

"Let me help you"

"I got it" And put the dish on the table.

"What is all this? You thought I would die of hunger?"

He laughs at her. "No, it's just that if I would ask you if you wanted something you would have said no. Now, when ever you are hungry or thirsty you just serve yourself. But if you want something else, just ask, and it's yours"

"Thanks"

They sit down on the couch at the same time. Each of them in one corner with their backs behind the armchair, facing each other.

Oliver looked at Felicity and couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. She was a huge question mark to him; he wanted to know everything about her. He got an idea.

"How about we play a game before we start?" He asked.

"As long as we really do the work later" She eyed him.

"Promise" He smiled at her.

"Okay. What do you want to play?"

"10 Questions" She looks at him. "What? I want to know you better, and I bet you want to know some things about me" She open her eyes even more. "Really? You think you're that interesting" She laughs at what she just said. "Hey, I don't have that big ego you think"

"Okay, okay, if you say so" She smiles at him. He stares at her. Their gazes lock for a couple of minutes. Felicity needed to look away, if not, she would get lost in his eyes, which she already has, but she really needed to look away if she didn't want to end up kissing him.

"Okay. Shoot your first question" She dares him.

"What's your favorite color?" "Green" He smiles at her. "Why are you smiling?" She asked curious, what would be funny about green being her favorite color? "Its just that green is my favorite color too" They both smile.

"Wha…" "No, you already asked a question" "Oh, come on! That wouldn't… Whatever, okay, asked again" He smiled at her, she is cute when she gets angry. "What's your favorite movie?" "The proposal"

"What's your favorite sport?" "Easy. Archery" She looks at him with wide eyes. "Really? I figure you would be a huge fan of basketball, football, or whatever, but never archery" "No. Archery is my thing. I actually have my own bow and arrows, it's really amazing. I could teach some time" She smiles at him. "I would love too" He smiles at her.

"What's you favorite memory?" The moment I crush into you, she thought. "A weekend I spent in the countryside with my mum, just the two of us" She smiled at he memory.

"What's your favorite subject so far?" He smiled at her; he already knew his answer and he would answer it honestly. "Technology" Felicity looks up at him, not expecting his answer; she blush. Their gazes meet. He was looking at her with a complete intense look.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" She just stared at him. "Umm, I pass" "No, come on, you have to…" He realizes the expression on her face. "Oh, sorry, it's okay, no need to…" "No, you're right. I have" "You sure?" "Yeah. The reason I didn't want to answer the question is because I never had a boyfriend" He was speechless, who wouldn't want to date her, really? She was amazing. "In that case every single guy you crossed path with is crazy, because you're amazing" She blushes again, but even harder than before. What was up with him? "Thanks" She says shyly.

"What is the craziest thing you have done?" He thought for a few minutes; he really had done crazy things; he then decided to go with the funniest. "I would say when Thea and I decided to change personalities for a day. It was a complete day where we used each others clothes and I treated her like Oliver and she treated me like Thea and acted like the other would. We drove our parents completely crazy" He couldn't stop laughing at the memory. She couldn't believe how cute he was; talking about his relationship with his sister.

"I guess I already know the answer but, what would you like to be in a few years?" "Not that difficult to answer" She smiled at him. "I would like to work for an important company in the IT department" "How strange" They both laugh.

"What do you like to do best?" "That's a difficult one. I would say I always love to have a good time surrounded with good company, like now" He smiles at her. Felicity blush at the comment. What was it with him today that he couldn't stop complementing her?

"What do you miss the most about your old home?" He got curious. "Umm, I would say… the peace about the town; it wasn't as crazy as the city"

"What was your favorite vacation?" "It would be, a few years ago, we went all to the beach house, and it was just great" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Oliver Queen really had a soft side? He really enjoyed spending time with his family!

"Okay, it's your turn now" Felicity said. Oliver was thinking when a great idea occurred to him. "Are you a ticklish person?" What!? No" She was lying, and Oliver knew it. "There's only one way to find out" He said while standing up and getting closer to her. She stood up. "Oliver! Don't even think about getting closer to me" "Oh, come on. I just want to figure out if you are ticklish" She started to run around the living room. Oliver follows her very closely. "Oliver! Don't" She stumble behind the couch and grab Oliver's arm to balance but instead she found having her back against the couch and Oliver above her while he was tickling her. "Hahaha, Oliver, stop, please" Oliver stop tickling her and look at her, she really look beautiful. Felicity looks at Oliver too. Their gazes meet and Felicity realize how close they faces were.

"Oliver!" A girl calls out.

Oliver stands up quickly, Felicity following him.

"Thea, hey!" He went to hug her sister.

"Thea this is Felicity" Thea went to hug Felicity.

"She's here because we need to do some work together for next week" Oliver looks at Felicity. Adrenaline still running through his body because of what just happened.

"Which we should get starting on it" Felicity said. She still couldn't look at Oliver without getting all blushed and wanting to kiss those tempting lips.

Oliver and Felicity then went to work on their work. They spent a few hours doing it when Moira and Robert, Oliver parents appear.

"Hello Oliver, oh you have company. Who's this beautiful woman?" Moira turned to see Felicity.

"Mum, this is Felicity. We're just finishing a project for next week"

"Well it that case you're surely starving, so, Felicity why don't just stay for dinner?"

"Misses Que…"

"Moira, please, and it wasn't an offer, you're staying"

"Well, in that case, thank you for the invitation" Felicity smiled at Moira.

When Moira disappeared, Oliver looked at Felicity.

"Thank you for staying. And if you want, so that your parents don't worry, I'll drive you home, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay, thanks" Felicity went to text her mother and let her know about her new plans.

When Oliver and Felicity finish their work, dinner was ready.

Oliver went to help Felicity sit in her chair.

"Thank you" She said. Oliver then sits besides Felicity. Thea was sited in front of Oliver, and Moira and Robert were sitting in the extremes of the table.

"So, Felicity, how long have you known Oliver?" Moira asks.

"Actually, since the begging of the week. I'm new here at Starling City, my father got a great job opportunity and he couldn't pass it, so we move here"

"That's interesting. I hope Oliver wasn't anything but a gentleman to you"

"Oh, definitely, he couldn't be more sweet" Felicity just realizes what she just said. She looks at Oliver and begins to blush.

The rest of the diner went calmly and lots of laughs, especially from Felicity because she couldn't stop laughing about the funny stories she heard about little Oliver.

When they finish diner, Felicity decided it was time to go, although, she didn't wanted to go at all.

"Well, it was a pleasure o meet you all" Felicity says.

"Yeah you too. You should come any time soon to hear more stories" Thea told her.

"Count me in" She says while smiling.

"Wow. You really are rich" Is her reaction when she sees a gorgeous Audi outside. He laughs at her. He then opens the passenger door to her. "Thank you" And slid into the car.

The ride was filled with a comfortable silence. When they reached Felicity's house, Oliver stops the car, gets outside, and once more, opens the door for Felicity. He offers her his hand. She accepts it. Then, Oliver grabbing Felicity's hand a companies her to her door.

They reach Felicity's door.

"Well, I had a really good time" Oliver talks first, smiling to Felicity.

"Yeah, me too" She smiles him back.

They stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to do next. Oliver wanted to kiss her but he knew it was wrong. And Felicity wanted at least kiss his check. The thing was that this wasn't a date, so, why should they kiss?

"Okay, have a goodnight" Oliver told Felicity.

"Yeah you too. See you on Monday" And she went in.

"See you on Monday" And when Oliver make sure Felicity was inside her house, he went back to his house, thinking all the way back, that he wasn't gonna see her on Monday, he wanted to see her before, on Sunday, tomorrow.

When he entered his house, he founded a still awake Thea waiting for him.

"So, Felicity, huh?" She started. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"Felicity, what?"

"You really like her, so, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm still figuring some things out. Besides I don't think she feels the same way that me" Oliver said with a disappointed face.

"Oliver! That girl spent her whole afternoon with you, and spent dinner with us, like she was having it with her family, and she spent the whole diner hearing to old stories of you. If she really didn't feel the same as you, she wouldn't have done that. Besides, the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you, says it all. Besides, I really like her" Thea smiled at him, happy with her explanation.

But before Oliver could respond, their mother from the stairs said: "I couldn't agree more with Thea. Oh, and by the way, I like her too"

Oliver just smiled at his two women. And went to bed with this huge smile and thinking about Felicity. What he didn't knew, was that Felicity went to bed in the same situation as his.


	4. Chapter 4

**I´m so sorry about the late update! It´s been a couple of hell weeks, between college and work, I couldn´t get any writing done, and that´s the only thing that I really wanted to do! So, because of your long wait and the lovely reviews here are 3 new chapters! Hope you like them, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Felicity woke up with the memories of the night before and couldn't stop smiling about it. She stretches her legs and went downstairs to have breakfast. She knew her mother would want to know every single detail of what happened yesterday.

When she arrived her mother was cleaning the table and her dad was nowhere to be seeing.

"Hey, where's dad?" Her mother turns around at her daughter's voice.

"Hey! He went out for a walk"

Felicity went into the kitchen to prepare her coffee. Once it was done, she went to sit in the table. Her mother went to sit besides her.

"So, how was yesterday?"

Felicity couldn't meet her mother's eyes. "Good"

"Just good? Really?"

"Okay, okay" So Felicity started explaining her afternoon and dinner with Oliver and the rest of his family.

"… He was so cute"

Felicity's mother couldn't stop thinking how smiley and happy her daughter is. She never saw and hear her daughter so happy about a guy before.

"You like him"

"What?!" Felicity was shocked.

"You like him; you have a crush on Oliver Queen"

"No, what? No way, noo…" Felicity stopped and looked at her mother. "Okay, maybe" She finished admitting more to herself than her mother.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Felicity looked at her mother, even more shocked than before.

"What I am going to do? Nothing, mum, the guy has the hottest and most popular girl in the school, how I am suppose to…"

"Look, sweetie, that girlfriend can disappear you know? Besides the way you describe the way he treats you, I would guess he likes you too" Felicity couldn't believe what her mother was telling her.

"Mum…" At that moment her phone buzzed. She got a text. It was from Oliver!

_Hey ticklish girl! Are you awake? How did you sleep?_ She blushed at the memory.

_Yeah_, _great actually! You?_

_Woke up smiling, I think it has to do with someone that was here yesterday. Do you know something about her?_ She blushed even harder.

_Her? Oh, so it was a girl. No, I don't know anything about her. _

_In that case, would you like to join me to look for her at lunch? _Was he inviting her for lunch?

_Yeah. _She didn't want to look so desperate. When Oliver got her response, he couldn't believe it. She said yes!

_Great! How about I pick you up at 1?_

_I'll be waiting. _He couldn't believe her response. He was the luckiest man in the world.

"Speaking of the devil…" Her mother make her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I guess that those messages were from Oliver"

Felicity smiled at her mother. "Yeah. He invited me for lunch"

* * *

Oliver was still smiling at his phone, when Thea decides to appear.

"Hey! What got you all smiley?"

Oliver looks up to his sister. "I'm having lunch with Felicity"

"Really? You're going to see her again?"

Oliver looked at her annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing. It just I never saw you like this about a girl. You like her don't you?"

Oliver smiled shyly at her sister. "Maybe…"

"Maybe? Oliver you spent almost the entire day of yesterday with her and you want to see her again. You must really like her. But… aren't you forgetting something else, or I must say someone?"

Oliver was about to answer her, when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Laurel.

_Hey Ollie! Do you want to have lunch with me?_

Thea went to see the message her brother got.

"What are you going to do?"

"Thea! Since when my private life is yours to worry. But… I don't know"

"An advice?"

"Yes please"

Thea smiled to his brother. "You go out with Felicity for lunch and then in the afternoon you go out with Laurel. That's the only way you're going to realize you like more and enjoy more yourself with Felicity"

Oliver looked at her with this strange face. "I don't like that very much, but since it the only idea I have right now, and because you suggest it, I will follow your advice" Thea smiled happy with the reaction she got. It was only a matter of time that Oliver will realize with who he's happier.

_I already have plans for lunch. But let's do something in the afternoon._

_Okay. What about we see each other in our typical Starbucks at 5?_

_Okay, I'll see you at 5._

Oliver looks down at his sister. "Are you happy now?"

Thea smiled. "Very" And went to her bedroom leaving a complete astonish Oliver.

* * *

Felicity was already finished when she heard a knock on her door. Her parents got up too, and followed her.

"So, I should scary the guy like any dad would do" Her dad was saying.

"Dad, please! This isn't a date"

"Even worse!"

"Honey" Her mother interrupted.

"Thanks mum. Okay, I'll be back when we finished. And yes I know, plan changes or anything happens I'll text you" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Enjoy lunch, sweetie"

"Thanks mum"

She turned around, leaving her parents behind, and opened the door. A complete handsome Oliver appeared, and when he saw her a huge smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey!"

"Hey! You look amazing" She blushed. "Thanks"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Oliver opened the passenger door to Felicity, and she slid in.

Once Oliver was in the car too, Felicity asked: "Where are we going?"

"Surprise" He turned to looked at her.

"Oh, come on!" He smiles at her.

A few minutes passed when Oliver parked the car near a small diner.

"We are here. I really like this place, it's quiet from the rest of the places" He smiles at her.

They get out of the car and make themselves in the small diner. It's really a little room, with a few tables and the bar. A tall and fat man behind the bar turns to see who enters his place and a smile appears in his face when he sees Oliver.

"Oliver! Nice to see you again" He says while reaching for them.

"Andrew! Nice to see you too. Andrew this is Felicity, a friend of mine" Andrew reaches his hand and Felicity accept it.

"Nice to meet you Felicity! I'm Andrew, my wife and I owned this place, and any Oliver's friend is a friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you and thank you"

Oliver and Felicity went to sit in the only place it was free, besides the window. They ordered their food.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the afternoon?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing in particular, you?"

Oliver didn't want to lie to Felicity. "I'm meeting with Laurel at 5"

"Oh" It came as a whisper, Oliver wasn't sure if he heard her. Felicity couldn't meet his eyes, of course gorgeous Laurel, right?

"So, how's school for you? I mean you're new, so…"

"It's okay, I mean, I'm amazed that I could make good friends the first day" She smiles at him, remembering when they crush into each other. He smiles back.

When they lunch arrive they continue to talk. They talk about anything and everything.

Oliver couldn't stop thinking how a beautiful smile and laugh she had. She really was amazing. He actually couldn't believe how easy this was, he could be himself, and he actually couldn't stop smiling and laughing at her.

Felicity couldn't believe how handsome he was, she couldn't stop looking at him, especially his eyes, eyes that she could get lost in. And don't make her start talking about his melting smile.

Before they realize it's almost 4 PM. They had finished their lunch and their dessert, and they continued talking now.

"Wow, it's almost 4, and you have meet Laurel in an hour. We should keep going" Felicity said while checking her watch.

"Okay. Just let me ask for the check" Oliver said while indicating Andrew they wanted the check and pulling out his wallet.

"No. I pay"

"What? No way, what kind of a gentleman do you take me for?"

"At least let me pay my part"

Andrew arrived and Oliver was faster than Felicity, gave him the money.

"That's okay, thank you Andrew for everything"

"My pleasure kids. Felicity it was a huge pleasure"

"Likewise"

They, soon, reach Felicity's house. They were in front of her door.

"I really enjoyed this, we should definitely do it again" Oliver said with a grin in his face.

"I would love that" Felicity couldn't stop the butterflies she was feeling at the smile that was starting to grow on her lips.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"See you tomorrow" And with he was returning to his car.

* * *

While he approaches Laurel he can't stop thinking he wasn't at all anxious to see her, and the smile that was forming in her face, didn't make him feeling the way Felicity's smile did.

"Hi" And gave her a little kiss in her check.

"Hi"

They made their orders and went to sit in a quiet corner.

Laurel started talking about something, but Oliver didn't care. It's not that he didn't care, is that Felicity was in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking the way he felt around her, the way he was around her. He was a complete different man around her. He wanted to see all the time, he needed her.

"Earth to Ollie" Laurel was saying and snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, what were saying?"

"Where were you? This last week you were completely off"

Oliver looked at Laurel, he couldn't lie to her. He was an honest man, and she deserves to know the truth. He needed to do this now. "Look Laurel, I don't want to hurt you, so I have to do this now before I do"

"Let me guess you're going to break up with me because of the new girl, right?" Oliver couldn't believe his eyes, was she smiling? And, how did she know?

"How did y…"

"Since day one you couldn't keep your eyes of her, besides the last date we had, on Thursday, you couldn't stop talking about her. Look, I'm not going to say I'm happy that we're breaking up, because that would be a lie, but we both need to be happy with people that makes us happy" She grab his hand. "Go get her, Ollie. Make her yours"

"Laurel Lance, did I ever mentioned you what a marvelous person you are?"

"Maybe" They smiled at each other.

"Look, I know we just broke up, but we can still be friends and I really enjoy your company and…"

"Not us much as Felicity" He smiles at her. "So, tell me more about her. What have you planned?"


	5. Chapter 5

At Monday, at exactly 7:47 AM, Oliver was standing at the entrance of school watching at Felicity, admiring her smile. She was talking to Carly and Diggle. He couldn't stop thinking how happy she was, he had broken with Laurel and now he was completely free for Felicity. But he didn't want to ask her out right away, he wanted to wait a little. He was dying to ask her out, but he didn't want that she would think that he was that type of guy, the guy that breaks up with a girl and the next day he is with another one. He would do the sacrifice, for her.

He then approaches them.

"Hi"

They all turned to look at him.

"Hey" Felicity smiled at him. He smiled her back.

"So, Felicity, was just talking about in what an enormous castle you live in" Felicity turned to look at Carly with an evil look. "Carly" But Carly just smiled at her.

"Well, it's not a castle; people actually described it as a palace. But I don't like neither of those names" Felicity smiled at him. "Now that you mentioned my house, would you like to know it? I actually was planning on having a movie marathon on Friday and I wanted to invite you. So, what do you say?"

"Sorry, bro, it's our anniversary and we already have something special planned. Maybe next time" Diggle looked at Oliver with an apologized face.

"It's okay, next time it is. What about you Felicity, you coming?" Oliver turned to look at Felicity.

"Yeah, sure" Oliver smiled at her.

"Well, it's almost time for class, should we get going" Diggle asked checking his watch.

"Okay" They all responded at the same time.

While they were walking to their class, Felicity couldn't stop thinking that Oliver looked more smiley and happy.

"What's with you?" She asked him.

Oliver looked at her with a curious face. "What do you mean?"

"You look all smiley, happier" He smiled even wider.

"I am"

Now it was Felicity's turn to see Oliver with a curious face. "Care to share"

"Let's go to class"

"Okay" Felicity didn't push. He would talk when he's ready, she thought.

The rest of the day passed completely calm, besides the fact that Felicity couldn't stop thinking why Oliver passed the whole the day with them, she didn't mind, of course, but something was up with him. And what intrigued her the most was the fact that he couldn't stop smiling at her.

Felicity and Oliver said goodbye to Carly and Diggle, when Oliver asked: "Can I a company you home?"

"You know I'm alright by myself, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Oliver stopped talking when he saw that Felicity was smiling at him.

"Yes, you can" Oliver smiled at her.

They started walking towards Felicity's house. During their entire walk they talk about their day, criticizing the teachers and complaining about the bunch of homework they got. At some point they reached Felicity's house.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why were you happy and smiley all day?" Oliver looked at Felicity stunned. "What? You have me all intrigued"

Oliver looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "So, I intrigue you" Felicity looked at Oliver's eyes and realized what she just said, she turned completely red. "No…Yes…No…" Oliver couldn't stop smiling.

"I broke up with Laurel yesterday" Felicity meet his eyes, but she saw something completely different of what she was expecting, he was smiling. "Oh, I would thought you would be sad. So, that's why you have been so smiley about? Why?"

"I realized it was boring, we have been together for a long time, and it was starting to become boring. I want magic" He stared deeply in her eyes. Felicity looked at him, and couldn't figure out what that intense look of him was trying to tell her.

"Oh. Well I know you are happy about it, but, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here"

"Thanks" They continue staring at each others eyes for a couple of minutes. When Felicity couldn't stand the tension anymore, she looked away.

"Well, thank you for a company me. I'll see you tomorrow" And with that she got in.

"Bye" Oliver turned around and started walking to nowhere in particular.

Once inside, Felicity rested on her door, processing what just happened. And then it hit her, on Friday, she would have a movie marathon with Oliver; it would the two of them alone! She then received a text from Oliver.

_Oh, and by the way, I find you intriguing too_

She turned as red as possible.

"Hey, sweetie, how was…" Her mother stops her tracks when she saw her daughter completely red. "Wha…"

"Don't say a word" Felicity said while she passed her mother and went toward her bedroom.

When she got there, she closed the door, and leaned against it, while she slides to the floor. What was up with her? Why is she feeling like this? He's just a guy, right? She can't stop all the emotions running through her head and stomach.

* * *

The whole week passed quickly and before they knew, it was already Friday.

Oliver once again, was accompanying Felicity to her house. The whole week consisted in Oliver trying to get as closer at Felicity as possible, which included sitting next to her in all of the classes, making her laugh as much as possible, touching her in all the opportunities he had.

When they got to her door, Oliver spoke. "So, what about you come over, let's say at 7. Don't eat dinner; you'll have it with me, okay?"

Felicity smiled at him. "Okay"

* * *

Felicity knocks on Oliver's door. She was nervous. Of course you're nervous, the guy's single, for god sake! And the way he was treating her the entire week make it even worse, how's she suppose to survive the night?! Concentrate, Felicity!

A handsome Oliver opened the door.

"Hey! You look wonderful" Oliver smiled at her.

Felicity blushed. "Hey! Thanks" She followed him to the living room when she let her eyes settled in the couch; old memories coming to her memory. That's not gonna happen tonight, she thought.

"I almost forgot to ask you, I just received a text from Dig telling me that Carly and he are going to the tomorrow's party. Would you come with me?" Felicity turned to look at him. He quickly added: "As my friend, of course"

Felicity smiled at him. "Yeah" They both smiled at each other.

"Okay, so that settled, what do you think if we start our marathon? So, I pick some movies, but if you don't like them, you can pick, that's okay with me"

"What did you pick?"

"The last two movies of Harry Potter, The Ugly Truth, the Avengers, and the last one is a surprise"

"Great choices may I say, although you got me at the last movie, please don't tell me it's a horror one, because I don't stand them"

Oliver smiled at him. "Trust me, okay. But don't worry because it's not a horror one. Oh, and for dinner, is it okay if we order pizza?"

"Yeah, fine by me" They smiled at each other.

"Okay, then, make yourself comfortable in the couch while I put the first movie"

Felicity sits on the couch, almost on the middle, almost. She didn't want to sit next to Oliver, I mean, she wanted, but she didn't know if she would be able to control her feelings.

When Oliver finished putting the DVD, he went to sit next to Felicity, He sited in a way there was still space between the two of them, not to much though.

When they finished the first Harry Potter movie, they were hungry so they decided to ordered pizza. Then, they continued watching.

When the pizza arrived, Oliver, of course, had to pay. They continue watching while they ate their pizza. When they finished eating cleaned everything and when he sat back in the couch he sat a little more closer to Felicity than before.

When they finished the two Harry Potter movies and started watching The Ugly Truth, between all their laughs Oliver and Felicity found themselves closer and closer. At some point they finished sited side by side, bodies touching.

When they finished watching The Ugly Truth and The Avengers, Oliver stood up and put the new and last movie for the night. Felicity was waiting for him at the couch with a lot of expectancy. A few minutes and Felicity recognized the movie. The Proposal. She couldn't believe it, he remembered.

She turned to look at him. "You remembered"

Oliver looks at her. She had this huge smile on her face. "Of course I remembered" Their gazes meet, expressing lots of feelings that none of them could explain.

"Thank you" And she accommodate herself next to him. Oliver didn't move much because ha didn't want him to scare her away.

During the movie, Felicity found herself leaning her head into Oliver's shoulder. Also, at some point they found themselves entwining their hands.

When the movie finished it was almost 2:30 AM. Oliver noticed that Felicity was half a sleep. She looks so cute. He couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on his lips.

He took her home.

"Thank…aww… you. I really…aww… had a great time" Oliver smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too. Now go to sleep before your parents kill me"

When Oliver make sure she was in and had lock the door, he returned to his home thinking how close they were tonight, and how right her hand had felt in his. What she didn't knew, or at least, he didn't think she realized, is that he couldn't pay attention to any of the movies; he couldn't stop looking at her, the way she laughed, and the way she felt against his body. What he didn't knew is that he was falling for Felicity and really hard!


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver woke up a little after noon. He didn't want to get up now. So he stayed in bed for a couple long minutes. He started thinking about the amazing night before he had. He couldn't stop thinking about Felicity either.

His mind got back to reality when he received a text from Tommy telling him that he was passing by his house in half an hour.

Oliver stretched himself before getting up and getting change, and went to ordered the house a little.

Half an hour passed quickly and before Oliver knew, Tommy was entering his house.

"Hey man! Wow, you just woke up, huh?"

"Yeah" They hugged each other.

"So, to what I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Oliver asked.

"What?!" Oliver looked at him.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I came here to ask you a question"

Oliver looked at Tommy, he seemed nervous. "Tommy you know you can ask me or tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah. The thing is that is, it's a bit delicate"

"Okay" Oliver said not sure to were Tommy was going with this.

"I'm… look; I know that you and Laurel are over, so I wanted to ask you, if it was ok with you, if I could ask her out for tonight party"

Oliver looked at Tommy, he really seemed nervous. He smiled at him. "Of course you can. Actually I couldn't ask for someone better for her than you"

Tommy let a sigh that he didn't knew he was holding, and then he smiled at him and went to hug him. "Thank you. I really appreciate it"

They then chit-chat for a while.

When Tommy was gone, Oliver sent a text to Felicity.

_I'm picking you up at 9:30, okay?_

_Okay!_

He was about to go up to his bedroom when Thea came in.

"Speedy!"

"How many times did I told you I hate that nickname"

"Many times" He smiled at her.

"How was your night with Felicity? I want to know all the details" She really was very eager to know it all about those two.

"It went great actually. And I'm going to a party tonight, but just as friends"

Thea looked at him like he just lost his mind. "Are you out of your mind? Where's the Ollie I know?"

"He grew up, he wants to be a better man" Thea looked at him shocked, really shocked.

Oliver smiled at the shocked face of his sister. So she could understand a little bit more, he explained his plan about being Felicity's friend to a while, and then ask her out.

While Oliver explained Thea his plan, Thea couldn't stop thinking that he must really like her, because she never saw this side of his.

* * *

Felicity was in front of her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She knew she was going out with Oliver like friends, but she still wanted to impress him. She loved the way he make her feel, she was happy and smiley around him. However, he still makes her complete nervous, blush and all she could think off was kissing him.

She then decided to go with the blue dress. It was comfortable, and it ended about 5 centimeters above her knee. It made her curves more notable. Perfect! She thought.

She was finishing her makeup when she heard someone ringing the bell. Oliver!

"I'm coming" She yelled, hoping he would hear her.

She put on her blue flats and went downstairs. Her parents were out for the nigh so she checked everything was okay.

She went to open the door and she couldn't believe her eyes. A complete handsome Oliver Queen, in a blue jean and a white shirt, was standing at her door. She blushed when his eyes went from her eyes to her toes and up and down once again.

"Wow! You look wonderful" She blushed even more.

"Thanks. You look good too" He smiled at her comment, and she couldn't stop getting even redder. What was up with her?

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

They walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she slide inside.

When Oliver started the car he said: "John and Carly are on their way"

"Good" She replied, thinking how good it would be for her not to be alone with Oliver.

When they reached the party, Felicity saw that it was a large room. The whole class and others were there. A large table was settled at the back with food and drinks. A large circle was in the middle, the dance floor. And music was playing on the back round.

They spotted Carly that was waiving at them. They went to approach them.

"Hey! You look amazing" Carly said while hugging Felicity. She then whispered at her ear: "I'm sure Oliver loved it" Felicity started blushing and when Carly release her and saw she was blushing she shouted: "Oh my god! He did" Felicity blushed even more.

"You look lovely Felicity" Diggle said.

"Thank you Dig. You look good too"

"Carly you look stunning" Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver. But you shouldn't compliment me; you're going to make Felicity jealous"

"No…" Felicity started saying, but she was cut off by Oliver. "Don't worry Felicity, I'm sure you're the most beautiful girl here" Felicity was red as a tomato. She couldn't meet Oliver's gaze.

Oliver then decided to ask Diggle and Carly about their anniversary. Then the conversation turns towards class and homework.

They were chatting calmly when someone yelled: "Oliver Queen!"

They all turned to see who was yelling and they saw a huge guy approaching them.

"What to you want Storm?"

"What do I want? You abandoned us for this group of people, especially for the new girl. What? Are you sleeping with her?" He yelled while putting a hand on Oliver's chest.

"It's none of your business. Now apologize to Felicity, Carly and Diggle" Oliver said with a threatening voice.

"Ha-ha! You make me laugh Queen" And with that he was hitting Oliver's face. Oliver went a few steps back and was stopped by Felicity. "Oliver…" She whispered in his ear.

"Hey! Hey! Back off Storm!" Tommy was yelling while approaching them, followed by Laurel. Diggle put himself besides Oliver and was ready to fight back.

Oliver reacted quickly. He punched him back, and Storm fell into the floor and had a bleeding lip.

"Come on guys" Oliver said. He grabbed Felicity's hand and started walking out while the others followed.

When they were outside, Felicity stopped him. "Oliver! Wait! You're okay?" She asked while touching his face in a carrying way. Their gazes locked.

Their moment was interrupted when the others approached them and Tommy asked: "You okay man?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Because you left him on the floor, although I wanted to punch him too"

"Yeah well, he insulted Felicity so…" And turned to look at Felicity. Felicity was speechless. But Oliver added quickly: "And Carly and Diggle"

"You didn't need to do that Oliver, but thank you anyway" Diggle said giving him a handshake.

"Yeah, thanks Ollie" Carly said giving him a hug.

"Well, what about we all go and have a party of our own?" Tommy suggested with a smile.

"Tommy, I think Oliver wants to have some private time with Felicity and Diggle with Carly" Laurel said with a smile.

"No, we don't…" Started saying Felicity while getting all red, but she was cut off by Tommy.

"You're right. Besides I want to spend some private time with you" He said while giving her a huge smile.

"Okay then, I guess will see you on Monday" Diggle said and started to say goodbye.

Once goodbyes and thank you were said, Oliver and Felicity were left alone.

"So…" Oliver started saying. "You don't want to spent some time with me"

Felicity turned to look at him. "What?! No, I love to spend time with you" The words fell of her mouth before she could stop them. She looked at Oliver and he was giving her a huge smile. She turned completely red. But she didn't say anything to correct herself, after all it was the truth and she wanted him to know.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure"

They went to his car and after some minutes, Felicity recognizes were they were headed.

"You're taking me to Andrew's"

"Yeah"

"But isn't it closing?"

"I'm a friend of the owner" He says with a smile.

Felicity started laughing. "Of course you are" And continued laughing.

When they arrived, Andrew was already closing.

"Hey Andrew!" He turned around.

"Oliver! Felicity! What a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you two?"

"Do you mind if we stay for a while?" Oliver asked.

Andrew smiled. "Get whatever you want. You know how to lock. Have fun" And with he was gone.

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and guides her in.

"So, what do you wanna eat?"

"Before we eat I want to put ice on your eye before it turns violet"

"Felicity I'm okay, really it's…" He was cut off by Felicity. "Please" She begged. Oliver couldn't tell her no. "Okay" And with that she went to look for it.

When she returned, ice in hand, Oliver was sitting on the only couch. When she spotted him, she stopped and thought how romantic this was. The entire place for them, an only lamp besides the couch was lighting the room. She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach at that thought.

She went to sit besides him and started putting the ice on the side of his eye.

After a few minutes passed, Felicity said: "Thank you" Oliver looked at her and discovered that she was looking at him with this intense look. "You don't have to thank me. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially you" "Still, you shouldn't have done it" She smiled at him. "Besides you have done the same thing for me" He smiled at her, and she started laughing. Oliver couldn't stop looking at her, and before he could think what he was saying, he tells her: "You're beautiful"

He didn't knew from where the courage came to say that. It was true, she was complete beautiful.

When Felicity heard what he said, she couldn't believe her ears and noticed that his face was serious. And between the way he said it and how he said it, she knew he meant it. Then she noticed that his gaze went from her gaze to her lips, and then up and down again. She then looks at his lips and she knew he saw her, and he starts to lean in, she leans in too. His gaze never leaving hers. When their lips are about to touch a really loud noise from outside makes them separate.

Oliver gets up to check everything's okay.

"It must been a truck that passed by"

"Oh" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Their moment was over.

Oliver tried to lightened the air. "Are you in the mood for ice cream?"

Totally, especially after what happened, something cold will make my thoughts straight Felicity though. "Yeah"

"Okay, so I'll go get it. You make yourself comfortable on the couch"

Not sure if the couch would be the best idea after what just happened, she sited anyway. She couldn't tell Oliver.

When she saw him, he was walking towards her with a huge grin on his face; he had a huge pot on his hand and two spoons.

"I just grab the pot that had more flavors" And sat besides Felicity, almost touching her.

When she saw all the flavors there were, she couldn't believe that they were her favorites. Chocolate, chocolate with chocolate chips, strawberry, cherry and banana. "What are you trying to do? Get me fat with my favorite ice cream flavors?" She said with a huge grin. Oliver just smiled her back.

While they eat their ice cream, they talked about nothing and everything. Through the night they got closer and closer. They talked for hours when they discovered it was 1:30 in the morning and Oliver decided to take Felicity home.

When they reached Felicity's house, Oliver accompany her to the door with their entwine hands.

"I had a really nice time and thank you" Felicity said with a sincere smile.

"Me too"

"We should do it again, but not the punching thing" Felicity risked saying with a grin.

Oliver's grin got bigger. "Completely agreed" And Felicity laughed at his response.

"I really meant it, you're beautiful" Oliver said and leaned in to plant a kiss on her check.

When Felicity felt Oliver's lips on her check, she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were on her skin. She couldn't stop her emotions and thoughts. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach that went all through her body. She was feeling the electricity all over her body. And she couldn't stop thinking that if this felt to be kissed on the check, what the hell would she feel if he kissed her? He would be a hell of a kisser.

Oliver was having similar feelings. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was. If her skin felt like this, her lips would be a thousand times better. He couldn't stop the electricity that was taking control over his body. When he separate, Felicity still had her eyes closed.

When she opened them, he said with a huge smile on his face: "Sleep tight"

"I will" She smiled back at him, still not believing what just happened. And with that she went inside.

When Felicity entered her house, Oliver went back to his house thinking that he completely screwed his plan for being Felicity's friend and then ask her out. But he couldn't stop himself when he was around her.

Once inside her house, Felicity went to her room and change into her pajamas. She took her time while thinking about tonight. When she was in bed she started processing some things: Oliver told her she looked wonderful, that she was the most beautiful girl in the party and then hit a guy in order to defend her. He told her she was beautiful and don't forget the fact that they almost kissed! And then he told her he meant what he said and kissed her on the cheek. What was he doing to her?

* * *

Felicity woke up at 11 AM with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't stop smiling. And then she remembered Oliver's eye. She grabbed her phone and without getting out of bed she texted Oliver, and decided to be little bit playful with him.

_Hey handsome! Already up? _When Oliver saw her text, he couldn't stop the grinning that was appearing on his face.

_Yeah! How did you sleep? _

_Like a baby! You? _If she could play, so do he.

_I couldn't actually. _Felicity started worrying it was because of his eye.

_Why?_

_Couldn't stop thinking about you! _She couldn't stop the blush that was appearing on her cheeks. She never expected that answer.

_How's your eye?_

_Okay. _She knew he was probably lying.

_Why I am feeling that that's not true? _Oliver smiled.

_Then in that case, you should come and put some more ice! _Felicity blushed once again remembering the events of last night. She smiled. What she didn't know is that Oliver was smiling too at the memory.

_Maybe I will! _And with that she decided she would. Not because she wanted to see him but because to check on his eye, after all, it was her fault that he had a possible violet eye. Oh! Who was she kidding; she was dying to see him again!

She got up and went to have breakfast. Her parents where in the living room reading.

"Hey honey! Did you have a great time last night?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah" She couldn't stop the grin forming on her face.

Her dad saw her smiling, so he asked: "What did he do?"

"Nothing that you should worry about. Actually, he punch a guy in the face because he had insulted me"

"Oh" Her father said and then with a smile continued: "I think I'm kinda starting to like this guy"

Felicity couldn't stop her laugh. "Actually, I'm going in a few minutes to his house to check on him"

"Okay" Her parents said in unison.

She had a little breakfast and went to change. When she was ready, she said goodbye to her parents and went to Oliver's.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door. Oliver with an eye turning violet opened the door.

Before he could say anything, Felicity was all over him, with her hands on her face. "Oh my god! You aren't okay! You are all the opposite of okay! You liar!" She said while punching him playfully on his arm.

Oliver smiled at her. "Well, I told you, you should come and put some ice on it"

"I will now" Felicity replied with a grin.

"Felicity!" Thea yelled from the stairs and rush to hug her.

"Hey Thea!" And hug her back. She was getting fond of Oliver's sister.

"So, you're the reason my brother has a black eye"

"I… Um… I didn't ask him to punch the guy, but yeah"

"Hey, the fault is from the guy that came and attacked us all, not yours, okay?" Oliver said while giving her a deep look.

Felicity didn't know what to reply. "Okay" Was the only thing she was capable of saying. And her gazed locked with Oliver's.

Thea couldn't believe the tension between these two. They are perfect for each other, she thought.

"So, now that you're here, you're going to stay for lunch" Thea said.

"I, um…" But she was cut off by Thea. "It wasn't a question. You are staying"

"Okay" She said with a grin and she didn't know why, but she turned to look at Oliver, who was giving her a huge smile.

"So, how about I put some ice on that eye?"

"You don't have to"

"But I want to" Felicity said honestly.

"Okay" And without thinking, he grabbed her hand and guided her to the kitchen.

He picked some ice and went to the living room and sited on the couch. She sited besides him. She grabbed the ice from his hand and putted on his eye. They were smiling to each other when Thea came in. The three of them talked and laughed when Moira and Robert entered the living room.

"Felicity! What a pleasure to see you" Moira said.

"Likewise Ms… Moira" She smiled.

"So, how's my son's eye?" Robert asked.

"Better, thanks to Felicity" Oliver replied. Felicity couldn't stop the blushed that was appearing on her cheeks.

"So, I guess you're staying for lunch?" Moira asked.

"Yes she is" Thea replied with a grin.

When lunch was ready, Felicity once again sited besides Oliver.

When they finished eating and everything was cleaned up, Felicity decided it was time to go home.

Oliver grabbed her arm. "No" He looked deeply into her eyes. "Please stay" Felicity was stunned, but not as surprise as Thea, Moira and Robert that were observing the scene.

"Okay" She said with a shy smile, kinda of embarrassed that his family watched them. A huge smile appeared on his face. And then, their gazes met telling each other everything, but none of them couldn't quite describe it.

They spent their whole afternoon together talking and laughing, and sometimes even Thea was with them.

It was starting to get dark when Felicity thought she had to return home, especially to her parents.

Oliver saw her thinking and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home" Oliver told her with a grin.

"How did you…" Felicity started asking with a curious face.

"You have your "Oh, I don't wanna go, but I have to" face"

Felicity started laughing, and couldn't stop. This guy was hilarious.

When Oliver heard her laugh, he couldn't stop the grin that was appearing on his lips. In that moment, he decided he had to make her laugh every single day. There was something really magnificent when she laughs.

When Felicity stopped laughing, she saw that Oliver was staring at her with this huge smile and kinda of admiring look.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" Oliver replied quickly. Felicity let it go.

"So, you wanna get going?"

"If you don't mind" Felicity said shyly.

"No, I mean, I would love you to stay, but you have to get going" Felicity blushed but saw honesty in his eyes, so she decided to be honest too. "Me too" She said shyly.

When Oliver looked at Felicity, she was smiling while biting her lower lip in a seductive way. He couldn't stop himself from looking quickly at her lips.

Felicity realized what he did and tensed. Thank god Thea decided to appear.

"Hey Lis! Mum wants to know if you're staying for dinner"

Oliver and Felicity looked at her surprised "Lis?" They both asked in unison.

"What? What's wrong with the nickname?"

"Nothing" Felicity said and smiled. "But I'm sorry. I should probably get going"

"Oh, okay" Thea disappeared to tell her parents.

Felicity got up, Oliver followed. Then, Thea, Moira and Robert appeared.

Moira talked first. "What a shame, we love having you here" And Robert nodded in agreement.

Felicity said her goodbyes and went outside with Oliver. They entered his car.

They ride in silence, both deep in their thoughts.

Oliver was thinking that he didn't want to separate from Felicity. He liked the way he was and felt around her.

Felicity was thinking that this was the first time she felt like this around a guy. He makes her feel special and beautiful.

When they arrived at Felicity's, Oliver get out of the car and opened the door for her. They were reaching her front door when her mum came out.

"Hey guys" Her mother said with a smile.

"Mum!" And Felicity stopped in her tracks. When she came back to reality she said: "Mum, this is Oliver, Oliver this is my mum"

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak"

"Johanna please. And the pleasure is all mine. I'm going to the neighbor to ask for a potato, I need one more" And then she added: "Please stay for dinner Oliver, and don't think to say no for an answer"

Oliver turned too looked at Felicity looking for acceptance. She smiled him widely. He smiled her back. He then turned to look at Johanna. "In that case, it would be a pleasure"

"Okay then. I'll go get that potato then" And Johanna continued her way.

"Come on then" Felicity said with a huge smile on her face, happy that he would be staying. Oliver followed her, something he discovered loved doing.

When they were in, Oliver couldn't stop thinking how homey it looks like.

"Dad, I'm home and Oliver" Felicity yelled.

When Oliver heard Felicity's dad approaching them, he couldn't stop becoming all nervous, putting a straight face and tried to look like a man and not like a 17 year old guy.

"Hey sweetie" Her father said with a smile and then turned to Oliver. "Oliver, what a pleasure to meet you" He said while extending his hand. Oliver shakes it. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Smoak"

Felicity's father smiled. "Arthur please. And no need to be nervous, I already like you. And I wanted to thank you for leaving that guy on the floor" He laughed.

When he heard him, Oliver released a sight he didn't knew he was holding and then smiled. "The pleasure was all mine, besides nobody deserves to treated like that"

Felicity showed him around and they ended sitting in her garden's bench, side by side. They started talking about something they needed to do for the technology class, when Oliver decided to put his arm around Felicity's back. Felicity relaxed at his touch and leaned even more backwards so that he could touch her even more.

They were talking, enjoying each others company when Johanna yelled: "Dinner's ready"

Without thinking what she was doing, Felicity got up and held her hand to Oliver. He took it and went into the house with their hands entwine.

When they reached the table, Johanna couldn't stop noticing their entwine hands and couldn't stop thinking how cute they looked. Arthur was having similar thoughts, but he was even more surprised when Oliver helped Felicity sit at the table.

"Wow Johanna, this looks delicious" Oliver commented. There was meat with potato chips.

"Thank you, hope it's delicious as it looks"

"I'll let you know in a minute" Oliver replied with a grin.

When they started to eat, Oliver couldn't stop himself. "Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"Thank you" Johanna replied.

Then Oliver started to ask Arthur about his new job and he was doing.

When they finished eating, Oliver helped getting up the table.

"Please Johanna, let me clean the dishes, is the least I can do"

"No way, you already helped getting up the table. I insist"

"Okay then. In that case, I'm going to get going"

"Okay then. It was a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure was all mine"

"Arthur" And he shook his hand.

"I walk you to the door" Felicity said.

When they reached the front door, Felicity was about to open it when Oliver stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm accompanying you to your car"

"No, at least, you're going outside"

Felicity couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"Because I don't want anything happening to you"

"You're right, I'm going to get robbed by walking thirty feet to your car" She said mocking him.

"Please, for me" He replied with a serious face.

"Okay, but only because you said please" She said grinning.

She opened the door and when they were outside she closed it a little bit, so that they could have some privacy.

"I really had a nice time with you" He then added: "And thanks for taking care of my eye" He smiled.

She smiled him back. "Not a problem. And I really have a nice time too" Their gazes met. "Soo… I'm handsome" Oliver said with a huge smile. Felicity smiled him back while biting her lower lip in a seductive way. "Maybe"

"Maybe, huh?"

_Bip bip. _

Oliver and Felicity turned to look at his pocket. He checked his phone. Oliver then laughed.

"What?"

"It's a text from Thea asking me when I'm coming home, she wants to know all the details" Felicity couldn't stop the blushing that was starting to appear on her cheeks.

"In that case, I really should get going"

"Yeah"

Their gazes lock one more time. "Thanks for staying" Felicity said and kissed his cheek. Neither of them could believe what was happening. When she separate form him, Oliver couldn't resist himself from adding: "In that case, I should come over more often" Felicity was red as a tomato now. She bite her lower lip one more time and added: "Maybe you should" Oliver was smiling like a 5 year old boy now.

"Okay. Bye then"

"Bye" She took a couple of minutes to look at him before entering her house.

Once she was inside, Felicity couldn't stop smiling. She went to the kitchen to help cleaning.

"No need sweetie, it's already covered" Her mother told her.

"Okay" She then notice her father couldn't stop looking at her. "What dad? What is it that you didn't like about him?"

Her mother looked at her and then smiled at her. "Your father loved him actually"

"What!?" Felicity was really shocked now.

"Yeah, he's a total gentleman, at least with you" He said.

"Good, because I like him too" Felicity said smiling. It was the first time she was being honest about what she felt towards Oliver. What was up with her? She couldn't stop being honest today.

Her parents smiled at her, both really happy about her daughter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy them! Let me know what you think! I´m already working on chapter 7.**


End file.
